As an adjunct to our previous studies of transient absorption and resonance Raman studies on Cu tetraphenyl porphyrins (CuTPP), we are interested in the spectroscopic properties of Ni2+ and Ru2+ substituted porphyrins, where the substituents are expected to alter the charge density on the porphyrin ring structure and hence the charge transfer and metal centered excited states.